


Always Be

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Partying, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: Jug was the biggest asshole you would ever meet. Cocky to his core, and rightfully so. Anything he wanted, he got, and he did whatever he pleased without a care for anyone else.He was every parents, teachers, and law enforcement's nightmare.Worst of all… he was her ex-boyfriend.





	Always Be

Could’ve been a night like any other.

One of us has to drive.

One of us gets to _think._

_Jimmy Eat World- Always Be_

* * *

 

“I’m coming!” Betty called from the porch of her parent’s home as she slipped her other sandal on her foot and ran out to the car parked at the end of her driveway, her best friend Veronica Lodge blasting the horn from the driver’s seat.

“Flip flops? To our first post-high school summer party?” she heard her best friend disapprove with a sigh as she opened the door and slid into the passenger’s seat. She turned to her with a grin and the brunette just rolled her eyes. “Only you.”

“Well, at least she’s predictable. Personally, I would rather die than wear flip flops to this bash.” A voice came from the back and Betty turned to check out what Cheryl had on her feet and was not surprised to see a pair of electric red thigh high boots.

“Cheryl,” she acknowledged.  

“Betty.” The redhead nodded and then rolled her eyes. “I can feel you burning holes in me you freak. Stop  _staring._ ”

Kevin held his hands up in defense from his seat next to her. “As if you didn’t wear those boots to get attention from men.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. “Men who will be turned on by the sight of me wearing them. Not men who are turned on by the idea of wearing them themselves.”

Everyone in the car laughed.

“Aren’t we an interesting group,” Veronica mused as she started down the road. “Here I am in my  _always_  fashionable but sophisticated attire, Cheryl is back there looking like a sixties go-go dancer, Kevin is in his usual polo and jeans and Betty in sandals and… are those oil stains on your jeans?” she accused.

Betty glanced down and then just shrugged. “I was busy. Lost track of time.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “At least take your hair out of that ponytail and wear it down for once. And tie your shirt up.” She sighed. “We still look like sixteen-year-olds going down to Pops for a milkshake instead of a party.”

“Well I don’t think a raver at some twenty something year old’s house calls for anything special,” Betty assured her.

“I suppose you’re right.” The brunette shrugged. “But it  _is_  our first post Riverdale High party. How are you guys feeling?”

“A couple guys I’ve been chatting with on tinder are going so odds are it’s going to be a good night.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes at Kevin and mouthed  _hoe_. “ _I’m_ feeling claustrophobic back here, so if you could step on the gas that would be fantastic. I love a late entrance but at this rate it will be over by time we get there.” she drawled.

Veronica just rolled her eyes. “What about you, Betts?” Veronica nudged the blonde, shooting a curious smile her way.

“Helping out at the paper has been crazy since school got out so I’m ready to relax and have a good time.” Betty smiled and Veronica's expression mimicked hers as they stopped at the light at the junction of the towns two main roads, waiting for it to turn green even though no cars were coming from either way.

Loud bass suddenly over powered their own music and Veronica reached to click her radio off as a car pulled up along Betty’s side and rolled its tinted window down, revealing a smiling face they knew all too well.

“Party!” Reggie, their graduating classes very own wild child yelled and they all laughed as he bounced in his seat, jamming to his music and nearly knocking himself out on his steering wheel trying to head bang. He grinned and turned down his music until the booming was just a quiet purr. “You guys are headed up to McAllister’s right?”

“Of course.” Veronica grinned at him, the light turning green but neither parties in either car paying attention anymore. “You know if Archie’s going to be there?” she asked, after glancing in the backseat of Reggie’s car and not seeing her on and off again boyfriend there.

“Fucking  _definitely,_ ” Reggie assured and then bounced in his seat again and Betty wondered if he had already started his own party with a little something beforehand. “He said he’s driving himself later though. I don’t know. He called earlier, sounded weird,” he added as an afterthought and Betty turned to look a Veronica questioningly, but the other girl just shrugged.

“Why Veronica, you two planning to get back together? Cause you know, I was going to try and hit you up since you two are done and all…” Reggie grinned in his most charming way, leaning an arm out his car window and sticking his head out, wiggling his eyebrows.

Betty laughed, grabbing the guys attention.

“How you doing, Betty?” Reggie asked.

“I’m doing great.“

"Great! I’m great. You’re great. Everyone’s great.” He smirked, shifting to lean forward and glance up at the stop light which had turned red again and she saw not only his backseat filled with guys but his passengers seat was occupied also, though she couldn’t recognize who it was with him in the way. “You all planning on getting wasted tonight?” he asked.

“All except me. I’m the designated driver.” Betty shrugged, giving him an exaggerated pout. The four of them had been taking turns as a rule since junior year and tonight was her turn.

“Well I’m having my brother pick us all up later,” he said, referring to his little brother who had just gotten his license and was obviously automatically volunteered to be his older brother's designated driver. “Parties are always fun when you get plastered Betty. You go as crazy as I do.”

Betty blushed, knowing that since she didn’t drink often, it always hit her harder when she _did_ indulge so he wasn’t exactly lying. “And that’s a good thing?” she laughed.

“Hell yeah, it’s a good thing!” He nodded enthusiastically. “Isn’t she great when she’s drunk, man?” He asked, turning to whoever was in his passenger’s seat and hitting their arm to get their attention.

“Yeah. Great.” The deep voice cut through the night and even over the quiet music still coming from Reggie’s car she recognized the voice and an unwanted chill shot down her spine. She could literally feel her heart speed up on its own accord.

“See? Told you.” Reggie grinned as the person in the passenger’s seat leaned forward to stare out Reggie’s window, his eyes meeting hers, a smirk painted on his lips.

“How you doing, Betts?” he asked, his eyes traveling over her face and she couldn’t force herself to look away from the swirling blue of his eyes, shining bright in the dark car.

“Oh, man.” Reggie coughed, “You didn’t know Jug was back?” He asked when he saw her expression and then laughed. “Dude, this is gonna be one hell of a night!” He said and then literally howled like a dog when the light turned green. “I’ll see you ladies there! Look for me Veronica!” he winked.

The bright blue eyes seemed to twinkle at Betty and then she caught a quick wink before Reggie turned his music up to blasting point again and stepped on the gas, flying down the road.

“I didn’t know…” Cheryl started, sounding as shocked as Betty felt but had a note of humor in her voice.

“Neither did I.” Veronica contemplated to herself as Betty turned to look straight ahead, seeing the lights on the back of Reggie’s car fade into the night. “Well, the resident bad boy is back.” The brunette mused. “Can’t wait to find out when this happened.” she chuckled low as she took off down the same road Reggie had just disappeared down.

The bright blue eyes stayed in Betty’s head as she turned the music up to drown out any further comments her friends decided to make.

Jug was back. When did this happen? She couldn’t believe she didn’t know, she thought angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. Any enthusiasm she had for the night now gone.

Their towns very own resident bad boy. Not your typical small town bad boy who caused trouble now and then either. No, he was the son of the leader of a local gang who was in line to take the crown, a guy that had been arrested more times than she could count and lived and breathed danger.

He’d disappeared that January after being forced to graduate early from expulsion and hadn’t been heard from since.

 _Until now apparently,_  Betty thought, becoming more and more annoyed by the second.

Veronica whistled from the driver’s seat and cast the blonde a sideways glace. “From what I saw, Jug looks better than ever.” She said, making a _mmmm_  noise that made Betty want to cringe.

She turned to glare at her side mirror, wanting to skip the party altogether and just go home but knew Veronica would never let that happen.

Jug was the biggest asshole you would ever meet. Cocky to his core, and rightfully so. Anything he wanted, he got and he did whatever he pleased without a care for anyone else.

He was every parents, teachers, and law enforcement's nightmare.

And worst of all… he was her ex-boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [secretsofthesky](http://www.secretsofthesky.tumblr.com)


End file.
